Mexico
Mexico is a country in North America. Mexico City is the capital and largest city. Overview National Teams *Mexican National Team *Mexican Junior National Team *Women's Mexican National Team Domestic Teams See Category:Ice hockey teams in Mexico Arenas See Category:Arenas in Mexico Competitions History of hockey in Mexico Ice hockey games were first played in Mexico in 1964 and there was a league in place during the 1960s and 1970s. A humorous anecdote is that two brothers who played in the league were named Lenin and Stalin Aviles. The Federacion Mexicana de Deportes Invernales A.C. (Mexican Federation of Winter Sports) was founded in 1984, and the country joined the IIHF on April 30, 1985.IIHF.com - Mexico Mexico had only two indoor rinks (in Guadalajara and Mexico city) and six teams at the time they became IIHF members. The national championship was first contested in 1989. Instituto Politecnico Nacional (IPN) from México City won. The next year they lost 3-2 in a tight final against Association del Estado Nuevo León. After that, no championships were organized again until 1999. During the 1995-96 season a new league was founded named the North American Professional League (NAL). Although two games were played in the league it was quickly found out that the whole league was a scam and it folded after these two games. Only two teams really existed: The Eugene Snowcats and the first and only Mexican professional team named The Mexico City Toreros. In the two games between these two teams the Snowcats won 9-6 and 8-4. The Mexican team had no Mexican players on the roster. The team was entirely made up by North Americans and one Russian. Their first goal was scored by the Russian Igor Majesky assisted by Larry Bernard. The goalie was James Jensen and some of the forwards included Dusty Mclellan and Peter Cox. But the most well known player on the Mexican team was undoubtedly defenseman Link Gaetz who was selected 40th overall by the Minnesota North Stars in 1988. "The Missing Link" played 65 games for Minnesota and San Jose between 1988 and 1992, accumulating 412 penalty minutes. For the 2010-11 season, a new semi-professional league, the Liga Mexicana Élite, was founded. The Teotihuacan Priests became the first champions of the new league. The 2011-12 Mexican champion is missing, and it is unknown whether the 2013 and 2014 seasons were part of the LME, or if the Senior National Hockey League had been established yet. The SNHL is the current men's senior competition in Mexico. It consists of summer and winter seasons and features 30 teams divided into five divisions of six teams apiece. Promotion and relegation exists between the divisions. The men's national team made its international debut at the D Pool World Championships in 2000.National Teams of Ice Hockey - Mexico They won the D Pool, and were promoted to the C Pool, which was known as Division II by 2001. Mexico has mostly participated in Division II since first being promoted, but played in Division III in 2004 and 2005. Mexico City hosted the Pan American Ice Hockey Tournament in 2014 and 2015, and the hosts finished as runners-up on both occasions. The women's national team played its first game on February 18, 2012, an exhibition game against Argentina, which they lost 1-0. The following day, they played the Argentinians again, this time winning by a score of 7-1. The Mexican women have competed in the IIHF World Women's Championships since 2014. They won gold at the Pan American Tournament in 2015. The junior national team first participated in the IIHF World U20 Championships in 1997. They have only played in the lower pools of the world juniors. The U18 national team participated in the IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championships in 1991, finishing last while being outscored 115-3. They made their debut at the IIHF World U18 Championships in 2003, playing in Division III. Credits Special thanks to Patrick H. for supplying information on this country. References Category:Countries